The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus which displays an image, and an electronic apparatus.
For example, in a liquid crystal display apparatus, a single pixel includes a plurality of sub pixels which display colors which are different from each other. The types of colors which are displayed using the sub pixels are, for example, red (R), green (G), blue (B), and the like. In each of the sub pixels, a pixel electrode and a common electrode are arranged. Each of the sub pixels performs a predetermined display based on a voltage which is supplied using the pixel electrode and the common electrode based on display data.
From among such display apparatuses, there is a display apparatus which differentiates, for example, the areas of the sub pixels from each other in order to adjust white color. A pixel which includes such sub pixels is called, for example, an atypical pixel.
JP-A-8-84347 is an example of the related art.